


say you'll remember me (standing in a nice dress)

by echokomfloukru



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Anya is happy, F/F, Falling In Love, Female Friendship, Fluff, Happy Ending, SO MUCH FLUFF, Wedding Night, Weddings, raven is happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 14:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8628082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echokomfloukru/pseuds/echokomfloukru
Summary: Raven will remember many things about this day.





	

She'll remember the tears in her friends eyes as they helped her with her makeup and hair.

She'll remember her tears from them being so sappy.

She'll remember the way Sinclair grips her arm a little tighter as she comes closer to her future, smiling at him sadly so he can let her go.

She'll remember her breath being taking away as she sees the person she's about to marry in a beautiful dress with the perfect hair and sparkling eyes. 

She'll remember thinking that it was the best thing she'd ever see.

Shell remember him clearing his throat and looking away as he does.

She'll remember every promise she made standing in front of the beauty in front of her.

_"I promise to love you forever."_

She'll remember the way her heart skips a beat at her lover's vow.

 _"My heart is yours. Till death do us part."_

She'll remember the faint sound of people cheering as their lips lock together.

She'll remember locking her arms Anya's neck as she tries to pull away, feeling her smile in response, her hands coming to rest at her waist.

Raven will remember their hands intertwining, their eyes finding each other and the world turning into a blur as they walk down the aisle as a married couple.

Raven will remember Bellamy's smug face as he catches her bouquet and waves it around in triumph with his boyfriend, Wells standing there with an amused expression.

What Raven will remember most, though, is the feeling of going to bed with her wife in her arms.

That feeling of forever.

The feeling that Raven finally has something to herself, something she can keep forever.

The feeling that Raven finally found her person.

_"I do."_

**Author's Note:**

> something quick I wrote, so there may be some grammar issues. Felt like writing wedding fluff. It was going to be an poly wedding but plans changed. I hope you enjoyed this. Comments are nice.


End file.
